Tug of War
by DenialLiar
Summary: They just wanna have a blast before things go back to normal again.But a small misunderstanding that night might just made everything way crazier than they could handle.How far will this newfound hate leads them?This is fun just try&read. w/New Direction.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1: Collision

Tug of War

They just wanna have a blast before things go back to normal again. But a small misunderstanding that night might just made everything way crazier than they could handle. How far will this newfound hate leads them? This is fun just try&read. w/ other Fave Glee members/couples.

Read First:

Ive read lots of fanfics especially Brittana/Santittany. Dis is My First Fanfic Ever. Im 15 yr old girl. English is not my main language. Your criticisms will be very well appreciated. Please help me improve my writing with your assesments. I sincerely apologize for wrong grammar&spellings. Sorry for confusing sentences. POVs are mixed, mainly third person's pov but the characters thoughts are shown too, sorry if it will confuse you later on. Sorry if u won't get the jokes&humor in the story. Reviews aren't force for me to continue, I know how lazy it is to review yknow XD. The mere reading my story is an honor. This is fun. Hope u Enjoy. Love Hemo&NayaForever!

Chapter 1: First Collision

Ecstacy Club, 11:15 pm

Everyone was enjoying the loud music, dancing and getting drunk. Well not really everyone, Quinn was taking a sip with her martini watching her intoxicated friends still gracefully dancing on the dance floor. She scowled upon sensing someone occupy the empty stool beside her. _Great another perv to hit on her tonight _she thought annoyed.

"Want another drink, Miss?" She heard beside her. _Hmmm… Another 'get you drunk and take you home type' _she thought but she suddenly became aware that it's not a manly voice at all. To check her assumption and the owner of that sweet raspy voice she turned around.

To her surprise, she was greeted by a dazzling brunette with her charming smile at her. She was extraordinarily stunning in casual clothes and her dark brown eyes were very captivating and somewhat familiar to her. Thinking if she met her before and realizing _'Nope, don't remember her'_ she shook the thought away.

Observing that she's not that bad, not bad at all, she might give this one a chance(a pretty big chance). '_I mean c'mmon its not every day you get to hit on by a gorgeous smoking hot Latina_- Snapping herself -_No! not again'_ she scolded herself. She's not going back there again. Stopping herself from totally checking her out, she gathered herself and smiled back a little.

"Thanks but I'm good and I need to drive later on." She refused glancing at her almost empty glass then returning her gaze on the dance floor.

"Good girl I see, Um Santana btw." The confident Latina introduced lending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Santana" She said sparing a glance at the Latina without shaking her hand. She heard the Latina chuckle lightly on her slight rudeness. _Cute laugh _she thought. _Wait, what? The drink just probably messed up my mind a little._

"And you are?" Santana asked hopefully leaning a bit closer to the blonde. _Bitchy and cute, I like her_ Santana thought.

Sigh. "Sorry, I don't really want be rude … but I don't really give my name to anyone. I'm sorry" She said softly meaning she's not interested or doesn't want to be even if she is. _Gosh, it sucks to turn her down. I feel bad for hurting her and pretty stupid for turning her down, others will kill for a smoldering Latina like this one. _But she knows better than trusting her hormones right now.

"Oh.. Um that's fine." The Latina answered in a defeated tone her eyes downcast. She pulled the fake sad act knowing nice girls always fall for it, devious isn't she. As she looked up, she almost made a victory dance seeing the blonde's features to soften. _Ha! Told you girls dig this. I mean who wouldn't with this adorable face of mine. I'm not conceited okay, I'm just being really honest._ (Yeah, what an ass.)

Quinn quickly felt awful for being this rude.

_Crap. I totally made her upset. Well telling my name wouldn't really hurt so …_

"Uhh okay that was really mean of me Santana, I'm sorry, my nam Quinn was cut off by a storming blonde with a black girl following behind her.

"Why aren't you still joining us back there Q?" The blonde asked completely ignoring the Latina's presence and the fact that she intruded in a conversation. Seeing that this blonde is a little drunk the Latina disregarded her rudeness. Remembering to be polite for a good impression she was about to introduce herself when finally the newly arrived blonde shifted her gaze to her that immediately turn into a deadly glare.

"I was just finishing my drinks then I'll be coming over" Quinn explained but her friend doesn't seem to be listening anymore because her full attention is already on the girl beside her. '_I sense troubleee' _Quinn tensed.

"And who's this?" The other blonde said in a mocking tone matching with a raised eyebrow and disgust clear in her eyes towards the Latina. _Great_, Santana sighed. _I haven't even made a move to her friend and she already has a big problem with me._

Quinn knowing her very protective bestfriend isn't the nicest person when drunk, she interfered before the Latina gets totally offended who already looks to be taken aback by her bestfriend's action.

"Britt Please be nice." She begged to her friend to avoid any conflict which is only answered by her eyes rolling. Quinn was about to apologize to Santana when she was cut off again.

"If we're not gonna dance, let's just go home instead Q" The girl Quinn called as Britt huff still looking straight to the Latina with unfading dislike. The Latina seems to be also losing her patience with the other girl's attitude towards her but she's controlling herself for the sake of Quinn.

"Okay Mercedes take her to the car, I'll follow quickly" Quinn said to the black girl beside the drunk blonde who nodded. Then Quinn turned around with an apologetic look on her eyes.

"Im so sorry for my friend she's just drunk but sh For the second time Quinn was cut off by the same blonde. Again.

With her snarky bitchy tone,

"The slut's not worth it Q, Let's go!" And that did it.

"Excuse me?" Santana defended. Quinn tensed and quickly stands infront of Santana to distract her attention towards her drunk friend.

"Britt Please" she begged her friend who now turned around to face the Latina.

"Got a problem bitch?" The girl named Britt drew the last word in her tongue with utter dislike. Santana flinched with the blonde's words but still hanging to the little self control she have, she just glared at the blonde. Clenching her fist, she reminded herself that the girl is drunk, she's impressing someone and she doesn't want to be banned again from another club. _But this girl is totally pushing her luck._ Thank God she's not drunk or else she swore it would be a bloody mess indeed.

Quinn panicked with her friend's words,

"Mercedes! Please take her out now." She commanded quickly to the black girl she called Mercedes who seems to be also tensed from the situation. Mercedes grabbed her drunk friend tightly.

"Time to go home B, you're drank a little too much already" She started dragging her friend towards the exit before apologizing to the Latina.

" Sorry girl it's just the alcohol talkin. Don't take it seriously" She said with an apologetic look.

"Well I'm clearly not drunk yet coz I still recognize a slut when I see one!" Britt spat drawing venom on her words and reconnecting her glare to the now clearly pissed Latina.

Quinn getting enough of her friend, raised her voice. "Brittany S. Pierce, get in the car now!"

Brittany just scoffed and muttered "Whatever." before leaving knowing even in her state not to test the other blonde's temper.

Composing herself, Quinn turned embarrassed to the Latina who's still a little shock and pissed for what just happened.

"Ohh Gosh I'm really really sorry right now. I'm sorry for my friend. She's just really drunk. I apologize for her attitude especially what she said. Even though I still don't know you I think you're a nice person and you don't deserve those words. She definitely doesn't mean those. I swear" She rambled nervously and pleadingly.

"Thanks and its fine. I understand." The Latina answered with some force politeness. She seems to be calm and composed already but still pissed with the other blonde. '_How dare she address me like that' _The Latina thought_._

"No really I'm so so sorry. That was so uncalled for." She said looking at the Latina for any signs of anger. The Latina softens at sight infront of her. She's like a child apologizing for something she didn't do who btw is so cute. She can't help the smile that crept up her face.

"Hey no worries, It was really fine with me. Like you said she was just drunk." She said (or lied) just to make the blonde feel better.

"I'm still really sorry Santana. Your nice and sweet she was cut off again by her phone beeping. _Really?_ The Latina muttered mentally.

"I guess I really need to go now, I'm really sorry Santana. Bye" The blonde waved then left in a rush after checking her phone.

Santana smiled back and waved. The absence of the blonde made her notice the eyes and whispers around her. Great, stupid audience she thought rolling her eyes.

Taking in slowly what just happened, she cursed upon a realization that hit her._ 'Damn how stupid, I forgot to ask her number or even her name!' _she muttered mentally.

"Q." She said to herself. That's what her drunk ass friend called her. Remembering that blonde she thought _'What the hell is her problem?'_ and as far as she can recall she didn't know that face before or she does. She can't really remember cause she's nor even trying to. But the black girl Mercedes doesn't seem to be a new face for her. A slight tap on her shoulder shook her from her thoughts. Turning around she saw her companions, her gay friend Kurt and a midget called Rachel who seems to be slightly tipsy in the moment.

Kurt was the first one to speak with an amused expression.

"We witnessed what happened." Kurt waited for Santana to say something but she doesn't so he continued.

"We're shock you didn't tackle her to the ground like you did to the redhead last time you're drunk. Well we didn't bother backing you up because you seem to handle things quite well Santana." He stated looking at her.

"Is it about the blonde that made you to act the way you did? Well she is indeed very pretty and so is here friends especially that other blonde. That taller blonde was quite feisty and doesn't like you very much". He continued chuckling a bit. Rachel was standing beside Kurt and seems to be agreeing with him silently which is very unusual.

Thinking to just ignore and not to let Kurt's words get the best of her, she finished her drink and decided to call it a night.

"Let's go. This night is no fun anymore." She said annoyed and they left the club.

"Someone's cranky." Kurt teased while they're leaving the parking lot observing how pissed the Latina is.

Santana is in the driver seat basically because it's her car while Kurt and Rachel are cozy in the backseat.

"Well you can't blame her Kurt. While being insulted out there, it took all her sanity to just stay put" Rachel chimed chuckling at the Latina.

"That girl is the first one to ignore the infamous Lopez charm. How impressive" Kurt added.

"You must be losing your game Santana" Rachel warned while laughing showing how intoxicated she is in the moment.

"Some kind of friends you both are. You're supposed to make me feel better here!" She retorted back getting enough with them already.

Kurt stopped chuckling and asked.

"Okay, sorry San. So what's the pretty blonde's name you failed to hit on tonight?" Rachel who's struggling to stifle her laughter became serious and curious upon that certain blonde.

"Well ….. after what happened, I kinda got no chance to She was cut off by Kurt who seems to get her point.

"What? So you basically got ass kicked out there for nothing?" He asked partly shocked and amused.

"Well I got her nickname, I guess." She replied in her defense.

"Really? So what's her nickname then?" He asked.

"Her bitch friend called her Q." She mumbled.

Silence filled the car. Santana turns around to see both of her friends' faces in shock and disbelief until they burst to hysterical laughter. Rachel almost choked laughing but that even didn't stop her.

"Are you kidding me? You only got Q? Way to go Loooopez!" Rachel blurted out laughing.

Kurt trying to stop himself from laughing tried to lighten up Santana.

"Well at least you got something other than nothing at all."

"Yeah, her nickname" Rachel mocked. Kurt who knows that Santana's temper is rising stopped from laughing and tries to do the same to Rachel.

"Whatever, like you can do better. I'm not the one drooling over giant freak here" Santana muttered not loud enough for Rachel to hear coz she still cared how she feels and she's just drunk right now. She has a heart you know.

"Are you saying anything Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Just shut up" Santana spat back. Her grip on the steering wheel became tighter than ever. She was never humiliated in public or either to her friend, never turned down by any girl and especially she never let anyone talk to her like that and walk away with it. Now that reminds her, she remembers her face from school, small world indeed. That bitch isn't getting away that easy. She'll have to pay even if Q stepped in her way, well she really hoped not.

Then she remembered something from earlier that cause an evil smirk to emerge on her face.

Brittany S. Pierce is going down.

And followed by her evil laugh of course. (Nope, just kidding.)

TBC

Okay maybe this is not the usual fanfic where Santana and Brittany are in love at first sight or immediately fascinated with each others' eyes and body. This may seem to be Quinntana right from the beginning but not really. If you weren't happy about what you just read, Im not gonna force you to continue. But all im asking is a chance. It wont hurt to try yknow. Hope it will be fun

(Btw I never thought writing is this hard! Organizing things and using your imagination to its full extent is so hard. One chapter nearly took me 1 week to finish. I hope it would be easier.)


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: Collision

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone/anything blah blah blah ...

Just Read and Enjoy.

Chapter 1 Part 2

Ecstacy Club's Parking Lot, 12:02 am

The commotion that night seemed like it didn't even happen. People just came back to savoring the night's beauty, minding their own business once again.

As Quinn hover near her dark red Convertible Mini Cooper, she felt bad for leaving the club urgently. But she couldn't just ignore the text msg she received.

1 New Message

From: Mama Cedes

**U btter get ur ass here girl or B wil cum 'n get u herslf wel ryt after she puke in ur car**

Thus making her rush towards her oh-so-precious car before it's too late to save her baby. She slids fast inside and inspects for any vomit around. Brittany and Mercedes sat in the backseat waiting for her.

"Did she puke?" Quinn asked urgently.

"Nah, you're lucky she ain't that sick." Mercedes replied nonchalantly.

As relief flooded Quinn she immediately remembered what happened a while ago. Instantly she looks at Brittany with disappointment and slight anger.

"Brittany what the hell was that back there? You're so not allowed to get drunk anymore!" Quinn mid-shouted. Frustration bubbling outside of her.

"Come on Q, like you didn't know that slutty bitch was hitting on you. I just made it clear to her that she should back off." Brittany reasoned still pissed with the Latina.

"Okay, First you're the one who acted like a total bitch out there, second she was nice and third I could've handle her myself!" Quinn explained to Brittany.

"I was just protecting you Q." She answered with sadness in her voice.

Brittany seemed so defeated that Quinn instantly felt bad for scolding her but she couldn't just drop what happened.

"Well why didn't you do it nicely. You said hurtful things towards a person who didn't do anything wrong Britt. It's not like that of you" Quinn explained lowering her tone.

"No Q, she just seems nice but like I said she's not worth it." Brittany answered firmly. _Stubborn._

"See. Here you go again. What makes you even say that Britt?" Quinn asked frowning.

Brittany focused her gaze outside the window without answering. She didn't bother thinking that the slut isn't worth the argument, at all. She leaned and closed her eyes to ease the throb in her head ignoring Quinn's questioning eyes through the rearview mirror. While Mercedes who seems to be contemplating on something answered for Brittany.

"I take the blame on this Q. I was the one who told Britt that the girl is ain't that nice as she seems to be." Mercedes answered with guilt that shocked Quinn slightly for Mercedes to be involved in this. But knowing how much gossip is a part of her life she shouldn't be shocked.

"No. It's not that I want to blame anyone. I just wished you told me first and B didn't act that way" Quinn said sincerely without the disappointment she felt a while ago.

"Sorry Q, I didn't know B would act that way. I should've known though, seeing her state." She apologized. Brittany scoffed in her mind_, I wasn't that drunk, just boozed. And pissed._

"It's fine don't apologize, please" Quinn replied and smiled to Mercedes. She doesn't want to upset Mercedes anymore. She was just looking out for her best. Like always.

"Thanks Q, next time I'll give you a heads up first" Mercedes noted. This time, Brittany scoffed making her presence be remembered. But was just ignored by the two.

"Well, what do you know about her anyway? She does seem familiar though" Quinn asked Mercedes because now she was intrigued.

"Infamous Santana Lopez, same school with us, seen her few times.(Having one of the largest school in the country, Its hard to familiarize with each other's faces) Certified Class-A Player, meaning can get any girl she wants. Straight or not. Known for being a charmer but also a heartless slut and player. A big No-No on serious relationships" Mercedes stated very sure of herself.

'_That explains 2 things'_ Quinn thought_. 'That's why she seems to be familiar, I must've seen her in school and second Now I totally understands Brittany's actions a while ago. Gosh, of course she's a player, how could I missed that, with that smile, body, face and those eyes that screams 'fucking player.' _She mentally hit her head for her stupidity.

"I don't want that to happen to you again, Q" Brittany spoke softly. Quinn softened and immediately regretted ever scolding Brittany_. 'Of course, B was just being my protective bestfriend and I scolded her for that. Those puppy eyes are killing me' _

"I know B, thank you. But next time I'll handle things myself to avoid you getting in trouble. I'm really sorry for shouting at you but that didn't mean how you acted at the bar is acceptable even if you have the right reasons." She said and smiled to the other blonde.

"Its fine, I'll try being nicer next time" Brittany replied before smirking. She felt like a total badass back at the club and she's a bit proud of that. _'A hot bitch and a badass, Tap that'_

Contented, Quinn turned to Mercedes.

"Is there anything else yknow?" She asked curiously.

"Hmmm volleyball player and a total bitch. I'm really glad she didn't bit B's head off back there. Damn, I'm totally sorry for what happened I really should've known better I'm sorry Q 'n B. But I don't agree with you getting anywhere near her Q. I won't need any alcohol to burn her alive if she ever hurt you" Mercedes finished with a warning on her last words.

Quinn was silent for a few seconds then smiled to Mercedes. She don't often hear this talk with Mercedes cause she's just chill and cool with things all the time. But that didn't mean she didn't love her cause she does. She is glad she had these friends especially after everything she'd gone through. She believed their even more traumatized than her. Just proves that they're her family.

"Thank you so much guys. I love you both so much. I don't know what I'll do without you guys and will you stop apologizing Cedes. If there's should be someone apologizing here I'm pretty sure that's not you". Quinn said full of appreciation and at the same time playfully hitting Brittany with her words.

Mercedes chuckled looking at a smirking Quinn in the rearview while Brittany mumbled something incoherently.

"We always got your back girl, don't forget that" Mercedes replied meaning every word.

"You'd do the same for us Q" Brittany said simply looking at her blonde friend_. _

'_Yeah, I definitely would. These two mean the world to me' _Quinn thought resulting a genuine smile in her porcelain face_._

"But I'm still not sorry for anything" Brittany added causing Quinn to roll her eyes at her cute stubborn bestfriend.

"Oh! I totally missed one thing about her!" Mercedes exclaimed with a sly smile on her face. Uh oh.

"What?" Quinn asked. Brittany looked over at Mercedes' direction seemingly interested yet still annoyed.

"Well, tales tell she's one hell of a Latina in bed" Mercedes chimed causing Quinn to chuckle on the _unnecessary _info. Brittany scoffed with a disgusted face that made Mercedes and Quinn chuckle together. _Ughh disgusting pig! _She groaned mentally.

"How and why do you even know that?" Not minding to answer Brittany's question the two just laughed.

_Great. This night is getting better and better. Its filled with too much annoying people. First three jerks who don't get the word fucking no then that Slutana Hoepez. Haha totally suits her. And now Q and M are making fun of me and laughing just like nothing happened. It's not that I'm making this a big of a deal (Really?). It's just I'm too protective of my friends and family. I'm like a guard dog in fact. But I didn't always go loca to anyone who messes with us. It's really the likes of her I got problem with. How dare she even for a second try to sweet talk my friend with the only intention of fucking her. Of course Q just have to entertain her and that didn't helped with my temper either. Q should be thanking me for doing that. I don't get this world sometimes. Well after Q's last relationship she would have known better but sometimes she just don't learn. I'm glad I'm there to shook some senses in her. What is she thinking anyway? I don't even think that slut was pretty enough for her. Damn, Q must be losing her taste. I might be a little drunk right now but I don't find her worth of Q's time nor attention. I totally respect Q being bisexual but I still wanna gets a say on who she shoul date. I wonder whats gotten into those poor girls' mind to even fall for that slut. Even if I'm straight I still know when a girl is hot or not and those girls are definitely are blind. There's ton out there way better than her and that their way more worthy of. _

She clamped her eyes shut in frustration. This night is really getting the best of her.

_I didn't really know how but that slut really got on my nerve pretty fast and pretty bad. Even if it was Q she was hitting on. Besides it's my bestfriend she was trying to fool. Darn I don't get this mad so easy. Maybe it's just the damn alcohol in my system. It's totally messing with my brain right now. Yeah blame it to the alcohol and that slut. _

_Santana Lopez to be exact._

I hate short chapters.

Sorry if the story sucks. Just give it time, I'll do better.


	3. Chapter 2 : Hanging Hungover

Darn, Its too hard to make a story that makes sense. Sigh

Chapter Two Part 1

Brittany didn't talk much on the way home. She merely listened to the two talking about school. Their second year college will start tomorrow. '_Another year'_ she sighed, she doesn't know what to expect. She doesn't even feel excited and in the first place. She doesn't wanna bother thinking much of school cause Quinn and Mercedes will always be there for her anyway. '_I hope this year would be interesting though'_ she thought.

Their plan was to go out tonight and have fun before engaging again for another school year but of course things just didn't have to go as planned. She sighs while thinking about the string of events that occurred. She knows she's a nice girl but people have their limits. She also knows what she did was not fair but she couldn't care less anymore. What's done is done.

With the side of her head leaned on the window thru the ride she wasn't really finding any sleep. She couldn't help discerning on her actions. What could have triggered her to act like that? What could have caused a kitten to snarl like a raging beast?

She's no homophobic to be clear but that doesn't mean she was fond of a lesbian player/ hoe/ slut/ whore etc. preying on her bestfriend who's still recovering from her last relationship. The likes of her are the ones she truly despised the most. The ones who take advantage of the love and attention they receive. They're the most selfish people she knew because they don't care who they hurt as long as they're happy or satisfied. They should be the one who don't deserve anything the most in this world. She just reminded her of certain bitterness in her past that she's been trying to bury all this years.

Upon arriving they all went to their rooms silently. Changing in her pjs, Brittany dropped her dead weight on the bed and drifted to paradise unprepared for the coming hangover in the morning. '_I hate drinking too much' _she muttered before she drowned to slumber.

They three of them basically lived together. After first year college Quinn thought that the three of them should just move in together in a large enough apartment for them. They found one near their school so they didn't hesitate to take it. They settled for having 3 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. They pretty much didn't mind about the bill for being rich and having parents that are so generous answered the problem. They even have their own sweet rides already. Life was pretty sweet for them or so it seems.

On the other hand . . . .

Santana drove for about 30 minutes before they arrived to their apartment building. Rachel fell asleep through the ride while Kurt was either texting or talking to Santana. Santana shares the same apartment with Rachel while Kurt's apartment is one floor below them. Rachel was drunk and half asleep causing Kurt and Santana to drag her towards the elevator. Kurt being on the 4th floor left Santana to drag Rachel alone towards their apartment. She kept cursing from the car until they reached their apartment. She hated having to deal with Rachel like this but she couldn't really complain cause its way more frequent where it's the other way around. As Rachel immediately collapsed on her bed, Santana sat down at the couch instead of going to her room. It's always like these when she's alone. Different thoughts rush through her mind, keeping her awake and bothered. She regretted not getting drunk and being sober at the moment. She leaned her head in the couch trying to get comfortable.

Her thoughts drifted back with how her day went. It started from a call from her dad that ended in another argument. Her temper fell on her girlfriend Ally. Ally was again complaining. She keeps saying she should be at least responsible for her stuff. Her room was again a mess but she just doesn't have time for cleaning shit. Then Ally asked why she missed her practice for the third time this week. Santana wasn't thinking straight when she answered that she got better things to do or deal with. That made Ally shut up then stood up signaling she's leaving.

"_I hope who ever you're fucking is worth it"_ she said. Santana fumed at this and clenched her fist. She stood up and grabbed her girlfriend's wrist.

"_What the hell is your problem? I was fixing some things! I wasn't screwing around! I don't even complain when you're whoring around with that asshole!"_

The next thing she knew Ally slapped her hard_. _

"_Damn you! Don't ever involve my bestfriend here! And don't fucking ever call me a whore! I'm tired of your bullshits! I know I'm stupid to even fall for you when everyone knew the slut you are. I wished you could have just said that I wasn't enough! Not grabbing every chance you can to prove to me how unhappy you are with me!"_

Ally didn't shout but she wasn't quiet either. She was crying because she can't help it anymore. She's pouring her heart out.

"_Everyone's right … You're a selfish heartless bitch. No one will ever be enough huh San" _Ally whispered those last words while chuckling bitterly like it hurts her to say those words. She gave up holding her tears in her heart.

"_Your righ , like everyone else is. You should have believed them in the first place. It was really stupid to think this will work." _Santana said calmly. She hurt her enough already. Game over.

"_Guess we're done." _Ally replied, she seems tired as she said those words and at the same time sad. She turned back, closed the door and left. Santana was left standing coping up of what just happened. She fell back to her bed, grabbed a pillow and threw it to the door. She wasn't hurt or sad. She was just pissed. Her ego is bruised from of Ally's words. But to be honest she was also hurt still what's done is done.

She knew that it will end like this, both of them hurt. That's what always happens when she takes her relationship seriously. It was always better without feelings, no strings attached so to say. But Ally became one of her exceptions. She wasn't there for her because sex is good(mind-blowing to be exact) or to be popular for dating her or to just have some fun with her. She was there because she wants to be Santana's friend, someone who somehow understands her. But she was never good in relationships. Even though she doesn't really do relationships, there was still some where she thought might work. Or where she hoped. But she always end up failing them so she just gave up trying to make things work. She wants to blame her dad right now but she knows better that it's really her to blame.

She doesn't want to stay in her apartment being frustrated so she took Rachel's advice to go to a club. Rachel wasn't fond of going to club but she knows Santana needs this right now. Santana erased Ally from her mind and decided to be back on her old ways. Rachel chose for them to go at Ecstacy. Santana thought the club would be bad but luckily it wasn't. She even congratulated Rachel for choosing that club. Rachel act offended as if her past choice of clubs were bad. They found a nice table and grabbed some drinks. When a certain blonde caught her eyes she immediately decided to get that blonde's attention to her. Back to her flirtatious slutty ways. At first she was doing fine until she was intruded by another blonde. She was impressed with the confidence and bitchiness but at the same time insulted. She tried her best to hold back knowing nothing good for her happens when her temper overrules her. She let the other blonde say whatever she wanted not because she's fine with it but she's really interested with the shorter blonde. With what happened she went home more pissed. She won't let that blondie bitch get away just like that she'll get back at her pay somehow. She was Santana Lopez after all.

Another hour already passed but Santana still can't sleep. Another thing that was bothering her was her father. She hates having arguments with him but he was always asking too much from her. Apparently he wants her to come home for a week and be with him for his birthday celebration. She would love to if her father didn't mention that she would have to bond with her dad's soon-to-be fiancée. She tried persuading him to change his mind which ended to another argument. She despised those women who take advantage of his father's kindness. She knew they are just there for the money just like everyone else. This made her chuckle. Her own mother was no different from these women. The person she hates the most. The very person who is pretty much the reason why she became like this. The pain and hatred that she holds against that person is unimaginable. One of the reasons she tries to avoid going home is because every single time she was in that house she was reminded of her. Sometimes she feels that the time where her mom left them was like yesterday because of how fresh her wounds are. She could never forget that time nor the pain it bears. She could hide it all but it will always be there buried inside her.

Flashbacks …

Santana Maria Garcia Lopez was the daughter of Antonio Lopez and Maria Lopez. Her father owns a wine business that was given to him by his father. Maria was a photographer who fell for the charms of Antonio while attending a party that was held by Antonio himself. They got married pretty fast. Ricardo Lopez, Santana's grandfather resigned and let his son handle the business after the wedding. Santana grew with the love of her family surrounding her. Life was all flower and rainbow for her until that faithful day. Everyone was devastated but her father was the most affected when her mother left. He was crying at night while drunk and Santana will always be there to hug him until he fell asleep. Her father always apologies in the morning and treat her outside in return. Her father gradually recovered but of course he was never the same and she blame that to her mother. She doesn't really ask her father about what happened between him and her mother. She knows it hurts him to be reminded of her so she tries her best in avoiding talking about her. It was from other people's mouth where she learned that her mom runaway with some guy taking her father's money with her.

One of Santana's most trusted friend is Rachel Barbra Berry. Rachel was the daughter of Antonio Lopez's most trusted servant. Rachel has two gay dads, Leroy and Randy. Leroy happens to be one of Antonio's best men that he trusts enough. Rachel and Santana clearly weren't fond of each other at first. They consider it a punishment to be spending time together back then but when Santana's mother left a lot changed. Santana lost the strength and desire to insult Rachel at any given chance. Rachel also saw how her ever proud and strong nemesis seemed to lose the fire in her eyes. Rachel decided to leave her alone at first but once she saw Santana cry one time she didn't think twice before she lend her a hanky with a smile of warm comfort. You would have expected Santana to lash out at her but she didn't. Santana looked straight to Rachel's eyes before she lunged at her and hugged her so tight Rachel almost

broke a bone. Of course even though she was taken aback, Rachel happily returned the same bone crushing hug. Their friendship slowly changed from then on.

End of Flashback...

Sunlight hitting her face, the little brunette groaned. She also heard her phone beeped so she grabbed and opened it.

From: BFF Kurt 3

**Ur gonna be late rach. Wake ur troll rommie so I cud giv u a ride 2 skool. I sure know u both wont manage**

Rachel dragged her body to fetch some water. She was surprised to find a snoring Latina lying on the couch. She threw a pillow at the sleeping troll before she continued walking towards the kitchen. The Latina grunted as the pillow hit her face. She forced her eyes to open and when it did she looked at the clock to find that she overslept. Rachel suddenly appeared in front of her looking like a freakin zombie.

"We're gonna be late and Kurt is driving us so hurry up" Rachel croaked before she proceeded to her chamber. Santana cursed before she rose up and started to prepare for the day.

"School sucks" She muttered as she sipped some caffeine.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Proper Introduction

As expected a hangover is killing Brittany as soon as she woke up. She took some pill to ease the pain. Not wanting to drive to school, she shared a ride with Quinn while Mercedes went earlier.

Class was so boring. She slept most of it until Quinn pinched her to at least stay awake.

After class they met up with Cedes at their lockers for lunch. Brittany wasn't really hungry so she didn't eat much. They were about to leave when …

"Oh my… guess who's here?" Mercedes chimed. Before Brittany can ask she caught a flash of a familiar brunette. When she recognized her their eye came in contact with the said brunette. She quickly looked away and noticed that Quinn still haven't seen the girl from last night.

"What are you ta- Oh.." Quinn seemed t lit up a little when she saw the brunette. Britt just sighs at her while Mercedes was busy looking back and forth Q and the brunette.

"Will you just ignore her so we could eat peacefully" Britt exclaimed getting annoyed. Her day is getting ruined and she hate it. She doesn't really want to be in the presence of that slut.

"Wow, it's weird she's friends with Rachel and that gay guy" Mercedes said while looking over at the table where the three were eating. Britt couldn't care less though while Quinn seems to be also intrigued.

"You know that annoying girl?" Q asked Mercedes.

"Rachel? I think I have one class with her. Anyway she's not really that annoying. If you'll get to know her you'll see she's less annoying than you think." Cedes explained while waving a little when Rachel sent her a megawatt smile.

"I doubt that." Q replied finding the girl truly annoying. Britt doesn't voice her opinion but she agrees with Cedes a little. She also shares a class with Rachel.

While in the other table…

"So are you going to pursue her S?" Rachel asked.

"Why is that your damn business hobbit? Why don't you just devour those grass and shut up." Santana spat. She's not having a great day and the constant blabbering of the midget is a migraine. Kurt is thoughtfully eating enjoying the usual dosage of the hobbit-vs-troll banter.

"I was just asking and please would you widen your vocabulary for once and realize that I'm not some goat who eats grass. I'm a veg-" Rachel wasn't able to finish her sentence because …

"Shut up!" She was roughly cut off by the annoyed Latina.

"Give me a break, will you! I'm not having a good day and you're far from helping" Santana stated while thinking if she should go over or not to the blonde girl from last night.

Rachel was about to counter the tormented Latina but Kurt gave him the warning look so she knows better than to continue what she's about to say.

"Okay, I'll stop but after you answer my question from earlier" Rachel said simply earning a exasperated sigh and eye roll from the Latina. Kurt was smiling finding this situation getting interesting.

"You really don't shut up, do you? Why do I even bother living with y-" The Latina was cut off by Rachel giving her a stern look.

"Just answer the damn question" She said. The Latina couldn't believe her friend. The nerve of her.

"You're really something midget… and Okay! I don't really find it smart to make a move anymore especially because of how last night ended up." She explained just to get things over with. Kurt was shocked how her friend just thought of giving up that easy.

"Really? Don't tell me you couldn't get her by your charms or is it because you got scared off by her feisty friend" Kurt teased. He knows he's pushing some buttons on the Latina right now. But his interest is growing on how would the Latina manage on this situation. This is one of the rare times he sees her struggling to have a girl she likes.

"You both know, I could have her if I want to but I'm not really interested anymore. That's it." Santana concluded while side glancing at the blonde from last night. What she didn't expect was the blonde was also looking at her and she seems to be shy being caught looking. Santana couldn't help the little smirk that crept up her face from making the girl shy. She totally got her.

"Well why don't you prove it then," dared Rachel while nonchalantly eating her food. The Latina holds back her vicious reply when she realized there's no harm in trying, well except for the other blonde. She looked over again at the other table and decided at that moment she will make that girl, her girl. If she could.

"Fine. I will." Santana replied confidently. Kurt was amused and Rachel was face-blank. They continued eating and left not before a certain Latina winked at a certain stunned blonde.

Quinn doesn't forgot what her friends told her last night but that didn't seem to matter as she looks at the so called player's gorgeous brown eyes. She couldn't also help blushing when they had a short eye contact with the brunette. When Brittany noticed this she wasn't pleased and so is Mercedes. Those brown eyes are trouble Quinn tried to bear in mind.

Brittany urged Q and Cedes to eat faster when she noticed the glances Q and the Latina are sharing. She once again reminded Q to stay the f*ck away from the Latina. Q defended that she wasn't doing anything and that they have nothing to worry about. Brittany doubts it though.

Mercedes was placing her books in her locker when B and Q finally arrived. School's over but they were planning to have a snack somewhere. They were supposed to leave when …

"Hey Q, uhm can I talk to you for a minute?" said a certain Latina when she came up to them. Quinn and Cedes were surprised while Brittany was blatantly glaring. Super unwanted company.

"Uh Santana right? Well sure. " Quinn agreed earning a disbelieving look from the other blonde. Mercedes was the one to drag B away for the two to be able to talk.

"We'll wait for you at the car" Mercedes shouted to which Q nodded at.

"Uh hey, sorry about last night-" Quinn tried to explain when the Latina stopped it.

"I already told you its fine actually I didn't even catch your name last night." The Latina said smiling brightly.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray" Q politely replied.

"Quinn, nice name" The Casanova smoothly complimented.

"Thanks. Likewise. Your name fits you." Quinn said making the Latina smile and nearly blushed. Nearly.

"Thanks. Mhm I was just wondering if you would want to hang out sometime but it's also cool if you're busy" Santana proposed expecting already a positive answer from the blonde.

The blonde seems to be thinking about it thoroughly.

"You could bring your friends and I would bring mine. We should forget what happened last night. I don't really plan getting on the bad side of your friends" Santana added.

"Hmmm, Okay. You decide where and we'll come" Q smiled politely before handing her phone.

After exchanging phone numbers, they bid goodbye at each before they separated ways.

At the apartment …

"Do tell you declined" Brittany said after Q narrated how did the conversation went. Mercedes was preparing dinner while the two sat at the table.

"Well she said we'd bring friends and she said she wants be on your good side especially from the little misunderstanding last night" Quinn explained.

"But you still said no, right?" Brittany asked.

"I said yes bec-" Quinn tried to clarify but the other blonde didn't let her.

"What? Are you kidding me now? Why would you agree on that?" Brittany was clearly shocked and frustrated.

"Okay it wasn't a date, friendly hang-out B and I really thought you'll find her to be sweet and nice if you just give her a chance. Please, I can't really say no now." Q begged her friend which has no choice anymore but to agree.

"I hate you for this. You so owe me" B huffed.

"Thank you so much B, promise you that it'd be fun" Q assured.

Britt promised to herself to make this hang-out worth it. She will make the Latina truly suffer.

_Be on my good side my ass_. She smirked.


End file.
